The invention relates to a valve means for connecting at least one consumer to a hydraulic pressure line.
For connecting servohydraulic linear or rotation drives to a line with impressed pressure, for example to a highpressure-carrying ring line system, special connection means are required with which the pressure-carrying lines can be shut off in leakage-free manner and the consumers automatically relieved of pressure in the basic position of the valves (magnets currentless).